


Fierce And Strong

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not real. </p><p>Aftermath of the last fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce And Strong

"I am not what happened to me... I am what I choose to become..."

The words come easily and yet neither woman can let go of the grip they have on each other. Lucien had shaken Roz to the core but had presented her with a truth she had buried years ago. She had run, hidden, hurt and cried but, even with Jean's watchful eye on her, she had grown stronger, her voice stubborn as she arranged to meet Alice, neither woman letting anymore pain into their heart, standing as one to face what would come. Jean was hanging back, with Mattie, both watching carefully as the two women talked it all through. 

Alice had smiled slightly at Roz, nudging her slightly with her shoulder. 

"We'll survive."

"Yeah, we will... we always do."

Roz had, finally, let go of Alice's hand, the two still aware of one another's guarded calm, Roz smiling slightly as she held a hand toward Jean, accepting that perhaps, just perhaps, with friends like Mattie and Alice, and her darling Jean, she could actually leave the past behind.


End file.
